Sports are nowadays an essential activity in the developing societies. Now, sportive activities are performed not by professionals only, but also by people from any ages and social classes, such as the young, and elder people, town-dwellers, farmers, housewives, etc. In this context, sport apparatuses are being developed which allow performing sportive activities everywhere. The sport apparatus called as the Pilates equipment is one of those apparatuses which has been developed in the last forty years.
One feature of the so-called Pilates apparatus, as one of such sport apparatuses, is that it was used originally as a physiotherapy device. In time, this apparatus has turned into exercise apparatuses, which do not excessively wear down the user, but provide good physical conditioning. There are many different constructions and configurations of these sport apparatuses. Some of these apparatuses are used while standing, or sitting, or while laying down, in order to exercise particularly the muscles of the waist, the arms, and the legs. Almost all Pilates apparatuses according to the prior art have been designed in a stationary form on which the respective user lays down, or sits, or rests against the apparatus so as to carry out various physical movements. Some of such apparatuses, in turn, are devised with additional holding bars, so that the user holds them by hand or attaches them to the foot and exercises the muscles of the arms and legs accordingly. Due to the flexible spring tools included in many of these holding bars, these apparatuses provide good arm muscle exercises. However, since the holding bars are fastened to a fixed point on the Pilates apparatus, they can not provide the same efficiency for all users. Additionally, it does not have a flexible adjustment system, allowing one user to make exercises in different positions. According to the prior art, the international patent application WO2008008820 describes a device in Pilates exercise apparatuses, which allows to adjust the holding bars according to the position occupied by the respective user. The construction described in that document allows a holding bar fastened to a Pilates apparatus to be adjusted rotationally at different angles, different heights and distances. However, the adjustment in the claimed construction is not made easily. Since the adjustment of the turning angle is provided using a draw pin, it is particularly difficult for female users to draw the pin and make the necessary adjustment. Concerning the apparatuses to which said adjustment mechanism is applied according to the document, it can be seen that the adjustment of the turning angle is difficult and the mechanism to which the holding bar is connected is inefficient.